A Cake for You
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi, MaruJi] Jiroh makes a cake. Let's hope everyone would be ok.


A Cake for You

**AN:** I'm back again... gah! I'm so bored, so enjoy my crappy story of MaruJi, thanks.

* * *

"Ok... sugar...then..." Jiroh yawned; his face plopped into the large blue bowl. "Gah! I'm up...sugar...then...Zzz..."

The teacher shook her head, "Jiroh-kun, if you continue sleeping then you would never be able to finish your cake."

Jiroh snored in reply.

The class ended. Jiroh still was snoring his head off in the bowl.

A few hours later, Jiroh woke up.

He stretched and yawned, "Eh?...Class is over?" He wiped the thing off his face. "Oh... cake batter."

He yawned again, and looked around the classroom. "Hmm... the ingredients are still here? Where was I again?...Sugar?" He randomly poured some sugar in the blue bowl. "Ok...uh...yeah, some of this... and some of that..." He said. He randomly poured the ingredients in the bowl. (That's ought to kill someone)

After he baked the cake (or a bowl of weird slop), he began to decorate it. "Icing..." He slopped some on. "Uh..." He got to strawberries and random stuck them on. "Ah, since he likes sugar..." He poured even MORE sugar. "Oh! Chocolate!" He put some chocolate on it.

After a short while...

"Yay! It's done!" Jiroh cried. He heard clapping. The teacher was standing right across the room, but since Jiroh is Jiroh, he obviously didn't pay attention.

"Jiroh-kun, I see that you finally were able to make a cake without sleeping." The teacher said.

Jiroh grinned, "Yeah, I'm giving it to Marui-kun!"

"Ah, I see."

"So, I'll see you!" Jiroh ran off while holding onto a plate of cake. Who does that? Obviously, Jiroh does.

The teacher smiled, "Let's hope that Marui-kun of yours can stomach down something like that..."

* * *

Niou smirked, "Marui...looks like you fan boy is running to you."

"Marui-kun! Marui-kun!" Jiroh cried; still holding onto that plate of cake. Odd how the piece of cake didn't get killed.

Marui waved, "Niou, you're just jealous that you don't have someone to cheer you on all the time."

"Marui-kun!" Jiroh jumped up and down, "Try my cake! Try my cake!"

"Ah, ah, ok." Marui took out his... fork! Why does he have a fork? Because he learned a long time ago that one should always carry a fork around incase they needed to eat something. He has a spoon too! But that's another story. Let's stick to the fork.

He poked the "cake". It looked half like a cake... if you didn't count that you could see the sugar practically covering the whole cake. It looked more like a snow mountain than a cake. He took a bite, "It...great. It's also really sweet."

"That's right! I put a lot of sugar on it! You like sweets! So I put a lot of sugar." Jiroh cried.

Marui sweat dropped, "I can see that..."

"Yay! Marui-kun likes it?"

"Ah... it's great."

"I can make more for you then!" Jiroh bounced off.

Niou poked the cake, "What's in this...this snow mountain?" He licked the icing off his finger. "You know, it's too sweet. You'll get cavities..."

Marui gave the cake to Niou, "Just wait a moment." He ran off to the bathroom.

"I don't want to know." Niou said to himself.

Yagyuu walked in, "Niou, what are you doing? Why do you have a plate of cake? And was that Marui running to the restroom a while ago?"

"Yes, that cake..." Niou started.

Yagyuu interrupted, "Excuse me for interrupting, but I don't want to know anymore."

"Good." Niou replied.

Yagyuu left, "I'll see you later, Niou."

* * *

"Buchou!"

"Yes, Akaya?"

"Marui-sempai is missing! Jackal-sempai is getting ready for practice." Akaya cried, "I get the feeling Marui-sempai is being miserable without my help..."

Yukimura chuckled.

* * *

The next following weeks Atobe and the rest of the team have been having some sort of sickness, everyone except Jiroh, Hiyoshi, and Yuushi.

"Zzz..."

"Gah!!!! Buchou isn't here again!!!" Random Hyoutei members shouted.

"Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi muttered to himself. Good thing he hasn't eaten any cake.

"I told you that should have eaten that cake." Yuushi said.

"Shut up, Yuushi." Gakuto mumbled, "Just... Shut up."


End file.
